Why, Daddy?
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Chandler and Monica's daughter asks a lot of questions...


Why, Daddy?  


  
  
[I am in such a C/M mood, and I haven't been in one for a while now!! So I hope that this is good!!]  
  
Daddy, why did you marry Mommy? Four year-old Amelia wanted to know, looking at their wedding picture.   
  
Sweetie, it's kinda hard to explain. Chandler told her.  
  
Just try, Daddy, Amelia begged.  
  
Yeah, Daddy, just try, Monica said, coming into the room, smiling.  
  
Great, now the pressure's on, Chandler remarked.  
  
Amelia whined, please just tell me.  
  
Well, the simple answer is because I love her.  
  
Well, don't you love me? You don't marry me.  
  
Of course I love you. But you're my daughter.  
  
Well, don't you love Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Rachel? Why didn't you marry them?  
  
I don't love them the same way I love Mommy. I love them as friends.  
  
Mommy's not your friend?  
  
Amelia, I can't really explain it. I just... love her. I can't explain it, honey.  
  
But, Daddy...  
  
Sweetie, why don't you go get ready for bed now, huh? It's late.   
  
Fine, Daddy. But tomorrow I want some answers, she said, climbing out of his lap and making her way up the steps.  
  
Daddy, wasn't Mommy your friend before you dated her? Why didn't you date Aunt Rachel or Aunt Phoebe instead, Monica joked, mimicking her daughter and taking her place on Chandler's lap.  
  
Yeah, just be glad she doesn't know the little fact that we were friends before we got together. She would have a million more questions.  
  
Okay, so, really, Monica said, running her finger up and down his arm. Why did you marry me?  
  
Don't you start with me, too, he rolled his eyes. You know why I married you.  
  
No I don't, Monica joked. Seriously, why did you marry me?  
  
Because I love you, stupid.  
  
She smiled. Calling me stupid' doesn't really re-enforce that.  
  
Okay, sorry. Because I love you, _Sweetie_, he said, over emphasizing sweetie.  
  
That's better, she smiled. But I really didn't mind the stupid.' I mean, I'm sweetie' all the time, stupid' is more playful.  
  
Oh, what, so you want to play?  
  
Depends on the game, Monica said, playing along.  
  
How about the game where the first thing we have to do is go make sure Amelia and Josh are asleep.  
  
I like that game... but I dunno, she said, trying to sound serious. She knew he knew she wasn't, though.  
  
What do you mean you don't know, huh? he asked, running his fingers up and down her sides, knowing fully well that she was joking.  
  
Well, that game is great, but, you know, I need to get into the mood for it.  
  
Well, here, let's try this, Chandler said, lying her back on the couch, and kissing her. They continued kissing for a while, until they pulled apart to breathe.  
  
That certainly works, Monica said, smiling. You've played this game before, haven't you?  
  
Chandler couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, a few times.  
  
Monica smiled and laughed, and pulled him back down to her and started kissing him. He ran his hand under the seam of her shirt and ran his fingers over her stomach. Monica stopped kissing him and giggled.  
  
Okay, I think I need to do what you were talking about before and check on Amelia and Josh, and make them go to sleep, she said, working her way out from under her husband. Don't go anywhere, she told him.  
  
Can I at least sit up? he asked.  
  
She turned and looked at him, and pretended to think it over. No, just stay in that seemingly uncomfortable position, she said, and winked at him. She looked at their wedding picture that Amelia had been looking at earlier.  
  
We really did look good, huh? Chandler joked, noticing Monica looking at the picture.  
  
She smiled. You bet. Remember that day?  
  
How could I not? he said. I got cold feet. Twice. Then to top it all off, I marry the most beautiful, funny, intelligent woman who happens to be the love of my life, think she's pregnant, and Rachel turns up pregnant. Even though I didn't find out that day. You did, though. Quite an interesting day.  
  
She laughed. I never even knew you ran off until you were back.  
  
Yeah, thank God. The whole time I was sitting there in my office, I was worried sick that you were upset.  
  
Then why didn't you come back?!  
  
I was scared.  
  
Awww, poor thing, she said sarcastically.  
  
I could use some compassion here.   
  
It was six years ago. Get over it, she gave him a kiss on the lips, and put the picture back on the table. Well, thank you for coming back.  
  
No problem, Babe. I'm glad I did. It was the stupidest almost-mistake I ever made. Marrying you was the best thing I ever did, you know that right?  
  
Yeah, because I feel the exact same way.  
  
he played with her fingers. I love you.  
  
I love you, too, she smiled. Now I've gotta go check on Amelia and Josh, and then we can get back to our game.  
  
I'll come with you, he volunteered, taking her hand and going up the stairs. They found Amelia asleep, on top of the covers, put her underneath and turned out the lights. Their two year-old son, Joshua, was still asleep.  
  
How did we get both of them asleep and it's not even ten yet? Chandler asked.  
  
Monica shrugged. Good question. I guess they just wore themselves out today. She turned out the light in Josh's room, and went into the hall with Chandler following her.   
  
I guess we just got lucky, Chandler said.  
  
Oh, you're about to get _real _lucky, Monica teased suggestively.  
  
Yeah, that's what you think. I don't know if I wanna play that game...  
he joked, taking on Monica's earlier personality.  
  
Haha, very funny, she said, kissing him. I guess we'll just have to get _you_ into the mood now. She kissed him again, and put her arms around his neck.  
  
Okay, okay, sorry, I lied. I do want to play.  
  
C'mon, Chandler. Haven't you heard that saying that says Love means never having to say your sorry? she joked.  
  
Like that would work with you, huh? Maybe now, but when we have our next big fight, that's not gonna work for you and we both know it.  
  
She gave him a smile. Yeah, okay, you're right.  
  
But we'll worry about that when we have our next big fight, he said, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and laid her down on the bed.  
  
You remember that first time, when we were secretly dating, that you picked me up, and hit my head on the door? she asked, laughing.  
  
Chandler thought about that for a minute. he told her, and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
she said, laughing, and at the same time being pulled into a kiss.  
  
They continued kissing for a long time, once in a while a giggle would be heard. You know what we need to do again? she asked when he stopped kissing her to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse.  
  
he asked, working on the third button.  
  
she said.  
  
No, no, no. You get all competitive on me when we do that. I like you like this. Calm and sweet.  
  
Oh, come on. I promise I won't get all competitive. I always win, anyway. We haven't wrestled since we were engaged.  
  
Right. And that's exactly why you won.  
  
What is that supposed to mean?  
  
I let you win.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Seriously. I did.  
  
No way. Why would you do that, anyway?  
  
Well, when we were dating, I did it because I know how you get when you lose. and I didn't want you to loose and be upset, and we'd end up breaking up.  
  
Over THAT?  
  
Mon, sweetie, it's YOU. Anything is possible when you lose.  
  
Okay, fine. What about when we were engaged?  
  
Well, then I didn't want to let you loose because you'd get mad that I was lying and letting you win before, and wonder if I lied about everything else, and call off the wedding.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. So, it's okay to tell me this now?  
  
Yeah. Now you're married. You're trapped.  
  
You're not afraid I'm gonna divorce you?  
  
It's a risk I have to take. I can't leave my talent all bottled up inside forever. And I really doubt you're gonna divorce me.  
  
Okay, fine, I'm not. But you can't beat me!  
  
Great. She's all competitive anyway.  
  
No I'm not!! Let's go!  
  
Yes you are, and fine. I lost my sweet, calm, wife already, anyway.  
  
They stood up on the bed. Okay, whoever gets the other down five seconds wins, Monica stated.  
  
Okay, loser, let's go.  
  
Monica gasped.   
  
You heard me.  
  
Okay, ready, 1... 2... 3... go!   
  
As soon as she yelled go, Chandler knocked her down. They rolled around on the bed for a few minutes, before he pinned her, with her arms over her head.   
  
There's no referee, Chandler noted, as Monica tried her hardest to get away. When is five seconds up? She didn't respond, but instead tilted her head up and kissed him. He kissed her back, but didn't loosen his grip on her.  
  
Nice try, Babe, he said. I won.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. How did you not fall for that last trick?  
  
What, the kiss? he asked.  
  
Yeah, the kiss!! That's my back up, get-free in wrestling move all the time!! I kiss someone, they let their guard down, I reverse the move and I win!!  
  
I know you better than to let my guard down when you kiss me and I'm about to win. At anything.  
  
I can't believe it! Of all the guys I've wrestled with, I've had to use that trick twice. It worked both times!  
  
Chandler shrugged. They didn't know you like I do. And you weren't married to them.  
  
I can't believe it. You actually won. I lost. To you!!  
  
Okay, okay, I won. So now can I pick a prize?  
  
She sighed. I guess. What do you want?  
  
I want you to go back to the Monica you were about ten minutes ago.  
  
She smiled. You beat me, and I still want to go back to that Monica. I can't believe it.  
  
He laughed. Don't worry, he whispered. I'll still let you win at everything else.  
  
She gave him a look at laughed. You're lucky you won and got to wish me back into the sweet, calm, loving, Monica, because if you hadn't, I'd be pulling out all the games and challenging you right now.  
  
I'm proud of you. You do have some control over the sore loser bit and the competitiveness.  
  
Only for you. And you tell anyone else about this... she said.  
  
Don't worry. It's the least I could do, he told her with a smile, and rolled her over and started kissing her, and continuing with the buttons he had been working on earlier.  
  
You never let me in on your strong side before, she said as he pulled her shirt from her shoulders.   
  
Yeah, I know. Sorry, he said, kissing his way down her chest.  
  
I can't believe you're so strong. I like it, you know, she said, suggestively. And what did we discuss about sorry, huh?  
  
he said. She laughed, partly from him saying sorry again, and partly from the job his mouth was doing on her chest and his hands on her sides.  
  
Do you always insist on laughing when we have sex, huh? he joked with her.  
  
You make me laugh, she smiled. With your sorry', and your fingers tickling me, she paused. Besides. We aren't having sex _yet_.  
  
he said. She pulled his shirt over his head. We gotta catch you up to me, she said, smiling.  
  
Great. Now we gotta get you ahead of me again, he sighed, pretending to be stressed out, and she laughed again. She looked at him. she said, apologizing for her laugh, even though she knew the laughing didn't really bother him, he was just playing with her. And she was playing right back with him. He just looked into her eyes when she said sorry, and she knew exactly what he was saying. The both smiled and laughed.  
  
That sorry thing is nothing but trouble, he whispered in her ear as he messed with the opening of her jeans.  
  
She smiled, and bit her lip to keep from laughing again.   
  
Just laugh, he said. I was just playing with you, Sweetie.  
  
Oh, I know, she told him. I'm playing right back at you, she said, kissing his neck and shoulders.  
  
I know, he said. They continued on, kissing quietly, and removing clothes, until Chandler had her completely clothing-free. You're so beautiful, you know that? he told her, planting kisses around her body.   
  
She smiled, and felt a chill go through her spine. I love you, she said, kissing him.  
  
I love you, too, he said. You know I do.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Monica woke up the next morning, and noticed Chandler gone out of the bed. She sighed, and got up. She went to check on Amelia and Josh, and noticed Amelia was missing. She figured she was probably with Chandler. She covered Josh back up and went downstairs to look for Chandler and Amelia.   
  
So, Daddy, you have some answers for me, now? she heard Amelia ask Chandler. They were in the kitchen, and he was making her breakfast.  
  
For why I married Mommy? he asked.  
  
No, I know you married her because you love her. I want to know why you love her.  
  
Okay. I think I can answer it for you now, sweetie.  
  
You can?!? Amelia asked, excited. Monica smiled, and stayed in the hall where they couldn't see her. She knew Chandler would have trouble telling her if she was in the room. Amelia asked.  
  
Because she's Mommy.  
  
That's it? Amelia asked. You love her just because she's Mommy?  
  
That's it, Chandler told her, and patted her on the head. She's just Mommy... who's sweet, funny, gorgeous...  
  
Amelia asked.  
  
  
  
Oh. Continue.  
  
Thank you. Pretty, got this killer smile, and she's just... perfect. Kinda like you, she joked with Amelia. She smiled, It's hard to explain. You saw our wedding picture, remember? Amelia nodded. Well, when we got married, we had to write things called wedding vows, which is something you get to say to the person you're marrying while you get married. And I had the hardest time with mine. I couldn't think of what to write, because nothing told how much I love her. It was to hard to put into words. And if she comes out from her hiding place in the hallway, I'm sure she will tell you the same thing about writing _her_ vows.  
  
Monica smiled sheepishly, and came into the kitchen. I should've known you knew I was there, she said, kissing Amelia on top of the head, and giving him a kiss.  
  
That's right. You know I know you inside out.  
  
Mommy, Daddy _loooves_ you!! Amelia said in a teasing voice.  
  
I know, Monica said. I'm really lucky like that.  
  
  
  
[The End!! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty plotless, though. Ah, well. Winter Break does that to you. :P If anyone wants to talk to me, you can** _e-mail_** me at Friendsfan03@yahoo.com, or **_IM_** me at Friendsgirl336 on AOL/AIM. SOMEONE TALK TO ME!!! :P I'm a very nice person, don't be afraid. Heather, Aida, Talon, and Sally know ;) Anyway, I hope that I can work more on my other series' this week. And, BTW, I love names, I go to Baby Name Debates on AOL, and I am having trouble thinking of new ones for fics. Amelia is kinda different, but I like it.   
  
~Christina


End file.
